The Vagina Workshop
by HollowandBold
Summary: Maura and Jane attend the Vagina Monologues together, which prompts an interesting discussion and an even more interesting proposal. Two-shot. Rated M for sexual content :)
1. Chapter 1

The Vagina Workshop

Chapter 1

"Maura, I can't believe that I let you drag me to this." Jane grumbled as she took a seat next to Maura in a dim and somewhat crowded auditorium.

"Jane, you promised that I would get to choose the next event. Try to enjoy yourself. After all, I didn't voice a single complaint during the last THREE Red Sox games that I attended with you."

"Yea, well, that's because Red Sox games are fun. Listening to women talk about their vaginas is the opposite of fun."

"Really, Jane. Maura scoffed at the absurdity of Jane's statement. "That is hardly what this performance is about. The Vagina Monologues pertain to an array of problems affecting women all over the world. The author, Eve Ensler, is an amazing woman who is leading the movement to end violence against women. The proceeds from our tickets are being donated to the local rape crisis center here in Boston."

Jane immediately felt guilty. It was the kind of guilt that only Maura could shame her with. "I'm sorry, Maur. I didn't realize this was gonna benefit rape victims. I'll be good, I promise." Jane offered Maura a soft smile, which was promptly and affectionately returned.

Jane made it through the show without so much as a peep of negativity. She actually found herself enjoying the majority of the monologues. Well, most of them anyways. Halfway through the show, one woman in the show began talking about her inability to have an orgasm, which led her to attend a "vagina workshop." Jane's uncomfortable posture during this monologue did not go unnoticed by Maura.

After the show the two women decided to walk the few blocks from the theatre to the dirty robber to have a couple of drinks to cap off their evening. Jane was unusually quiet, which prompted Maura to break the uncomfortable silence. "So what did you think?"

"I don't know, Maur. It was okay I guess...better than I thought it would be anyways."

"See! I told you it wasn't going to be that bad" Maura beamed. "Which monologue was your favorite?"

Jane struggled to recall the name of a monologue that didn't make her slightly uncomfortable. "I don't know... 'My Angry Vagina' was pretty funny. What about you?"

Maura smiled at the fact that Jane was actually allowing a discussion about the performance. "Oh, yes, that one has always been a favorite of mine! I particularly like 'The Vagina Workshop'"

Jane froze. "I don't know Maura. I didn't really like that one very much."

Maura gave Jane a questioning look. "Really? I feel that that monologue is particularly important. Research suggests that 10 to 15 percent of American woman have NEVER had an orgasm. Fifty to 75 percent of women who have orgasms need clitoral stimulation and are unable to have an orgasm through intercourse alone."

Jane slowed her pace and attempted to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. "Wow. That's a lot. Why...do you think that is?"

Maura was delighted that Jane was encouraging her "google mouth". "Well, research has identified several possible reasons, but the most common reasons include sexual anxiety and fear of letting go."

"Oh", Jane softly replied. "Well, it isn't really that big of a deal then I guess. I mean if it's that common...—"

Maura gasped. "Oh, Jane! It is certainly a big deal. Can you imagine never experiencing a vaginal orgasm?"

Jane was really beginning to feel uncomfortable now. "Yea. I can actually."

Maura sped up her pace and whipped around in front of Jane, bringing her to a screeching halt. "Jane, are you telling me that you've never been brought to orgasm through vaginal intercourse?"

Jane's frustration with the topic was beginning to grow. "No, Maura. I haven't. Which is totally fine, by the way. I do just fine alone...just me and my silver bullet"

Maura's eyes began to widen at the realization that, not only had Jane never experienced a vaginal orgasm, but it was likely that Jane had also never had an orgasm during sex. "Jane, have you ever been brought to orgasm by a sexual partner?" she whispered so as not to embarrass Jane.

Jane was now visibly uncomfortable, not to mention extremely embarrassed. "No, Maura. No. I haven't. It's fine, though. I mean I guess I can identify with not being able to let go. I just...have trouble with that. It's fine though. Jane tried to shrug it off as she sidestepped Maura so they could continue walking. The truth was that this isn't the first time that Jane had considered the subject. In fact, it had caused her some problems in previous relationships. Well...until she learned how to fake an orgasm anyways.

Maura quickened her pace catch to up with Jane. "Has that caused any problems for you...with previous partners?"

Jane sighed, knowing that Maura would only change the subject when she felt that she had an adequate understanding of her situation. "Not always. I mean, but Casey is a military guy, so he's trained to detect...you know...deception and ...stuff.

"And stuff? ", Maura cocked her head to the side, giving Jane a questioning look.

Jane let out another sigh, clearly ready for this conversation to end. "Casey can sometimes tell when I'm faking an orgasm...but that's the only problem I've ever really had I guess."

Maura, being the over-achieving expert in human anatomy that she is (and, of course, failing to understand the socially appropriate boundaries of friendship), decided to offer her expertise to assist Jane with her devastating problem. "Jane, I could help you, you know. I am an expert in human anatomy and I feel confident that I could bring you to orgasm.

Jane's eyes grew wide as an unsettling twinge took up residence in her stomach. "Maura?!" Her shout shrunk to a whisper. "Do you realize that you're proposing that we have sex?! That is so NOT something that best friends do."

Maura's smile fell as she began to reason with Jane about the appropriateness of her proposal. "I'm merely proposing that I, as your best friend, assist you learning how to achieve climax with a sexual partner. You already feel more comfortable with me than anyone else in your life, so it would make sense for me to be the one to help you learn how to let go. You might not feel quite so vulnerable if it was just me as opposed to a sexual partner that you may be trying to impress. You already trust me, Jane. Besides, it is no different than young girls practicing how to kiss with one another in high school.

Jane scoffed. "It is SO different than girls practicing kissing on each other in high school, Maura. Besides, I never did that. And it's not that big of a deal, anyways. I don't need anyone to have an orgasm. I do it just fine on my own."

Maura was relentless. "Jane, that is the equivalent of attempting to give yourself a proper back massage. It can hardly be entirely pleasurable when you are the one doing all of the work. Besides, a vaginal orgasm is a completely different and equally important type of orgasm. In my opinion, it can strengthen the bond that you have with your partner." Maura was reluctant to back down, but she could tell that Jane was approaching her limit. "Jane, just promise me that you will at least consider my offer."

Jane knew that this conversation would continue if she didn't appease Maura with the promise to consider her ridiculous proposal. "Okay, Maur. I'll think about it."


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm so sorry for the delay guys. I got really caught up in a project at work and was forced to direct my attention elsewhere. I'm considering adding a third chapter. Let me know what you think

The Vagina Workshop

Chapter 2

Much to Jane's surprise, the two women made it through, not only the evening, but also through the entire week without so much as a mention of Maura's interesting proposal. In fact, the two women had hardly seen each other over the past few days due to particularly pressing case. It was just as well, though. Maura had decided that she would give Jane some time before broaching the subject again, but by Friday afternoon, the case was closed and she was starting to feel a little antsy. She decided finish things up in the morgue a little early that afternoon and headed up to the bullpen to check in with her favorite detective. Much to her dismay, Jane had already left for day. Undeterred, Maura decided to pick up a pizza and some beer before making her way to Jane's apartment. Maura parked her car and made her way up the stairs to Jane's apartment, only to realize that Jane wasn't home yet. The weather was nice, so she decided that she would wait a while before giving up.

Jane tried to focus on the sound of her shoes pounding against the asphalt as she neared the end of her 3-mile run. She had decided to wrap things up at work a little early that day to try to get a grip on her thoughts. Despite her determined attempts to distract herself, Jane's thoughts continued to funnel down the same track. For the past week, all she could think about was Maura's ridiculous proposal. At first, the mere thought of Maura sexually pleasing her seemed absurd; but the more she thought about it, the more amenable she became. Jane's little problem had become such a nuisance over the years that she found herself making excuses to avoid sex altogether. She felt like she was probably missing out more than she realized. As she neared the door to her apartment she noticed Maura leaning up against the wall, pizza and beer in hand.

"Hey", Maura smiled.

"Hey there", Jane couldn't help but smile back.

"I brought dinner." Maura held up the pizza and beer.

"I can see that", Jane smirked as she pushed her key in the door and gestured for Maura to come inside.

Maura made her way to the kitchen as Jane greeted an excited Jo Friday. "I'm gonna go jump in the shower real quick. You wanna grab some plates and find something for us to watch on TV?"

"Sure", Maura smiled with an enthusiastic nod.

Jane showered in record time. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of loose-fitting cotton shorts and a Boston PD T-shirt. She pulled her shirt over her head as she walked over to the couch, grinning at Maura's choice of entertainment. "Really, Maur? A documentary on the life cycle of silk worms?"

"Oh, Jane, it's fascinating! The silkworm is actually the larva or caterpillar of the domesticated silkmoth, or _Bombyx mori_, which is Latin for "silkworm of the mulberry tree". It is the primary producer of silk, which makes the silkworm an economically important insect. Just give it a chance", Maura smiled as she patted the seat next to her, offering Jane a beer.

Jane reached for the beer and sat down, "Oh, no. The last time you talked me into giving something a chance I ended up listening to women talk about their vaginas for an hour and a half."

Maura rolled her eyes, "Oh, please, Jane. You admitted to enjoying the performance."

Jane smirked, "Yea, okay. It wasn't half bad I guess."

After a brief moment of hesitation, Maura leaned a little closer to Jane, "speaking of the Vagina Monologues, have you given my proposal any thought?"

Jane's heart began to pound in her ears. Her mouth betrayed her, acting of its own volition, "Yes".

Maura tilted her head in confusion at Jane's abbreviated response, "Yes you have?"

Jane stammered, "Yes, I'll let you help me."

Maura's eyes grew wide at Jane's unexpected response, "Really?! Oh, that's excellent, Jane! Shall we go to your bedroom? Or would you prefer to stay in here?"

"What? Now? You want to do this now?!"

"Well, yes. Otherwise you may lose your nerve."

"Okay. That's true. I might. But, listen...this is really just one friend helping another friend, right? I really don't want things to be weird for us, Maura. This is not a normal thing, ya know. I just...didn't realize how much my...problem...bothered me until now. I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't do this. This is crazy, right?"

Maura smiled as Jane continued to ramble. "Jane, I think that this is something that you feel that you would benefit from. It seems to me that you are only afraid because it isn't something that is considered 'socially appropriate', but our friendship has never met society's expectations of 'normal'. I would do anything for you, Jane. I can tell that this is something that is really bothering you. Let's fix this, for you, together."

Maura's demeanor was an odd combination of compassionate and clinical, which made Jane feel surprisingly comfortable. "Okay, Maur." Jane let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. "Let's do this."

Jane followed Maura into her bedroom. Although it was Jane's apartment, Maura knew that she would have to take the lead. Maura sat down on the bed with her torso propped against the pillows and the headboard. She offered Jane a sweet smile before patting the area next to her. "Jane, remove your shorts and come sit down."

Jane's nervousness was apparent in her movement as she shyly discarded her shorts onto the floor and slowly made her way to the bed, mirroring Maura's position. "Okay, Maur. Now what?", her voice hushed to just above a whisper.

The shy demeanor of the ordinarily confident detective both amused and concerned Maura. "Jane, you seem nervous."

Jane tilted her head down towards her own lap. "I am."

"Well there is nothing to feel nervous about. It's just me", Maura laid her hand on Jane's shoulder and turned to face her best friend. "Would you like for me to explain everything that I am going to do?"

Jane lifted her head to look at Maura. Nervous, but smiling, she nodded her head and responded, "Okay."

"Okay. I'm going to start with clitoral stimulation in order to adequately lubricate your vaginal opening—"

Jane cut Maura off with a breathy giggle, "Okay, okay. Nevermind. I don't need a play by play. Just do what you're gonna do."

Maura smirked, "Alright, Jane. Whatever makes you feel the most comfortable." Maura propped herself up on her left arm, freeing up her right hand. Turning to face the woman beside her, she moved her arm to the hem of Jane's shirt. Jane let out a breathy moan as Maura slipped her hand under her T-shirt and ran her fingertips across extraordinarily toned abs. She continued this action for a few minutes, wanting Jane to become comfortable with her touch before going any further. Maura knew this was dangerous. Being so close to Jane ignited a desire in her that was stronger than she had realized. After what felt like an eternity, Maura placed her hand flush against Jane's stomach as she began slowly sliding her fingers towards Jane's pulsating core. "Is this okay, Jane?"

Jane titled her chin toward the ceiling, sinking her head into the pillow as she mustered a breathy response "Mmhmm."

Jane's response was barely audible, but Maura knew this was her cue to continue. Her pace was slow and steady as she glided her fingertips over the fabric covering Jane's swollen clit, eliciting a low moan. Maura could feel her heart pounding in her ears as she shifted her focus to Jane's body writhing beneath her.

Maura continued his motion for sometime, wanting to ensure that Jane was appropriately lubricated before moving on. Feeling more nervous than she had anticipated, Maura struggled to regain her clinical composure. "I'm going to have to take your panties off for this, Jane. Is that okay?"

Jane, still writhing beneath Maura's gentle touch, gave another quick nod, encouraging Maura to continue.

Maura lifted herself up onto her knees and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of Jane's panties beneath her, slowly pulling them down past her ankles and tossing them onto the floor. Maura let out a barely audible gasp at the sight before her. She was sure that she had never been so close to anything so beautifully raw and real.

Struggling to maintain her composure, she sat up and threw her leg over Jane's waist, straddling her hips. Anchoring herself to the bed with her knees, Maura moved her face directly over Jane's. "Jane, look at me. Do you trust me?"

Unable to control her rapid respiration, Jane opened her eyes and quickly nodded her head.

"Okay, good. Just try to relax", Maura breathed as she reached down to gently push apart Jane's thighs. Jane inhaled and exhaled deeply when she felt Maura's hand atop of her left knee. Maura wanted to be sure that there were no surprises. Just as she was taught in her gynecological rotations (albeit this was quite a deviation from your average yearly pap smear), she slowly began running her fingers down the length of Jane's legs, allowing Jane to anticipate the arrival of Maura's fingers to her hot, wet center.

Both women let out a soft moan as Maura ghosted her fingers across the delicate skin encasing Jane's pulsating clitoris. Maura simply couldn't believe how wet Jane was. The realization that she was able to elicit such a strong, sexual response from her best friend was more arousing than Maura could have ever imagined.

Realizing that Jane was close to an orgasm, Maura moved her free hand to hover over Jane's hips. Never stilling her movements, Maura ran her fingers from her free hand along the outer rim of Jane's opening.

Taking a deep breath to ready herself for what was to come next, she plunged two fingers deep inside of Jane, eliciting a low, guttural moan from woman beneath her. "Oh, god! Maura! Yes!" Maura's breath hitched, aching from arousal at the sound of her name through the detective's screams.

Holding her breath, Jane bucked her hips into Maura's touch. Despite feeling more pleasure than she had every experienced in her life, Jane feared her inability to cross over the threshold of her own sexual arousal. Sensing the detective's hesitation, Maura pulled her into a sitting position and slid her hands up Jane's back and into her unruly locks of hair, allowing Jane's head to rest against her palm. Maura moved her lips to the detective's ear, allowing her hot breath to ghost across her skin, and whispered "Jane, it's just me. Let. Go." As Maura spoke, she curled her fingers deep inside of Jane, eliciting a deep, guttural moan. The ache between Maura's legs grew stronger as Jane's walls began to violently contract around her fingers. The detective buried her head in the crook of Maura's neck, only slightly stifling her moans as she rode the waves of the most intense orgasm she had ever had.


End file.
